Almost all fair sex care about their physical beauty and endeavour to beautify themselves as much as they can. Ever since a conventional breast massager has come into existence, it goes without saying that female physical figures could be improved more or less through its use. And practically some females may have changed their pessimistic thought about life into happy one after having improved their own figures by means of this massager, no matter what the medical world might have said about this breast massager. It can not be denied that girls desiring for a nice figure have really obtained some effects using the massager.
Nevertheless, the existing breast massager must use in its operation a kind of cream which does not have enough wetness to acquire quick effect desired. This is the defect that this inventor has wanted to improve, and this utility has been worked out in order to bring about happiness for the fair sex.